Take My Hand
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: A four part story about Phineas and Isabella after "Act Your Age".
1. Fireflies

_**Heyya guys! Sorry I was out of the FFVerse for a long time, but hey now I'm here I wanna give you a four part story, just to make it up to you guys. By the way, LTNS would take a while again to update because of the school works. So, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.)**_

 _ **(This story takes after "Act Your Age".)**_

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Phin?" I asked while Phineas covered my eyes with a blindfold, darkness taking over my vision.

"You will see, Izzy." I could sense his warm smile painted on his face and he helped me walk the way.

It's been a while since Phineas and I said our true feelings to each other. I can't forget how he went to me on that stoplight and pulling me to a kiss, and surely I won't forget the sensation. After two weeks, we've been pretty busy with the college life but we did our best effort to have time with each other. We sometimes have an up all night video call session (one time I saw Phineas sleeping as he drooled) and we ate lunch together.

While we were walking, he grip my hand from my back. My chest started to bump like a jackhammer and also, my hand he was holding started to sweat but he didn't mind it and intertwined it with his instead.

I love this kind of surprise he gives to me yet somehow it makes me feel nervous. I hope this isn't another invention of his which almost made me faint.

"Where are we going?" I asked one more time.

"Patience, Isabella."

I heaved a sigh. "I just can't wait, Phineas."

"I know. And I'm sure it will worth the wait."

 _Just like when I waited ten years for you_ , I thought.

We stopped walking. "Are we there?"

"Close. Now, listen to me." I heard footsteps and I could feel his hands on my shoulders. "Stay here and count to ten. After that, take off your blindfold."

"That's it?"

"Mmm hmm." He rubbed my cheek. "I'll go somewhere, but you'll see me in a bit."

I nodded and I heard the footsteps again, but this time it began to fade until I couldn't hear it.

* * *

I started to count, like he instructed.

 _One. Two. Three. Four._ My heartbeats were fast. My breath began to shorten.

 _Five. Six. Seven._ My hands were moist yet my lips were dry.

 _Eight. Nine. Ten._

* * *

I removed my blindfold and the colorful world took over my eyes. I looked around and smiled. I was standing on the middle of a park, the eerie silence was present. The wind was cold. The sky was dark but full of stars. The moonlight was the only light to be seen because the streetlights were off.

After a second, fireflies were flying around me then they flew to my right. I muttered, "Another special surprise from your boyfriend, huh Isa?"

I followed the fireflies and I looked at each streetlight. I thought my heart was going to burst because of the suspense. I started to guess what kind of surprise he got in his sleeve.

Then I saw something that caught my attention. There was a picture frame lying on the ground and I quickly reached for it. It contained our first picture together when we were in kindergarten. He had the carefree smile and I had the pinkish face. I giggled as I remembered the moment.

I ran to catch up with the fireflies and I saw another picture frame. The picture was from my birthday 5 years ago-when he treated me some ice cream. I laughed a little, gazing upon our faces full of chocolate syrup. (It's a long story.)

The fireflies led to me back where I was standing yet I found another picture frame. This time, the frame contained a portrait of me, where we were spinning while singing Summer Belongs To You. Across it, I saw a voice recorder taped on the frame. I pushed the on switch and I heard:

* * *

"Phineas! Aaah!"

"Hang in there, Isabella! We're almost there!"

"It's just...If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Okay, shoot."

"For the longest time..."

"C'mon! There it is!"

"But, Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU!"

"I like you, too, Isabella!"

"No! I mean I like-you like you!"

"Wow. I mean, gosh. I...I...I've always felt... AAAAAHHH!"

"Get away from her!"

"Phineas! No! Ah! No!"

"Go! LLLLL..."

"Lots of me..."

* * *

The recording stopped. My head started to sting and I dropped the voice recorder. My mouth couldn't get air to fill my lungs. The fireflies were flying around with indefinite direction and I heard a faint sound behind me. I looked back and suddenly, the streetlights glow as the fireflies flew away from me. I saw Phineas, standing in front of a table for two as he smiled at me.

 _Get yourself together, Isabella._

I walked towards him while I shook off the ache. "You. You got a lot in your sleeve."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"I knew it would worth the wait." He chuckled.

"But... What is the occasion?"

He raised a brow at me. "You're kidding... right?"

I didn't reply.

"So you forgot our anniversary?"

"Wait, what?!" I was really surprised. I didn't realize it was today. "I'm so sorry..."

He laughed. "It's alright. Yet, it's kinda weird that I remember it well than you."

I sighed. "School made me preoccupied. By the way... How did you..."

"Get the recording? Well, I have this device that is similar to a voice recorder attached to my clothes and it is programmed to store the recordings to my computer. The recording happened on the night of the scary zombie pharmacist."

My eyes widened. "When did you..."

"I found out a long ago. Weeks after that incident."

I blushed. "So you knew."

He shrugged. "Yep. I'm sorry I couldn't say it. I was scared."

I smiled. "That's fine. The important thing is, we're together now."

He hugged me. "I'm glad you took my heart, Isabella."

I buried my head on his thumping chest and wrapped my arms around him.

I couldn't ask for more.


	2. Adrenaline Rush

**_PID's back again! Look's like Take My Hand's Chapter 1 got a small attention from the ff readers. Probably because it's been a while for me posting stories. Oh well, I give you the second chapter! Hope you'll like it._**

 ** _A piece of advice. Scroll down slowly. ;)_**

 ** _(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW!)_**

* * *

"Hello? Phin-"

 _"The subscriber is temporarily available_ _at_ _this time. Please leave a message after the beep."_ I sighed and the beep came in.

"Phineas? It's me. I'm so sorry about the things I said and did to you last night. I was so stressed that I couldn't control myself. Please..." I choked as I stopped my tears from falling. I sniffled, "Talk to me whenever you want to, okay? I love you..."

I ended the 5th call I made this morning and gloomily sat on my bed. I wiped my tears while lying down. I started to squirm and punch the air. "ISABELLA, YOU STUPID STUPID-AGHHH!"

We had a bad fight last night about me not having enough time for him because of my work. He said that I was making him feel that I'm taking our relationship for granted, which isn't true. We argued for hours and hours. Our voices were loud and filled with anger. I've never been so angry all my life and I realized it was my first time I saw him so angry.

Then my big mouth spoke:

 _"I AM SO FED UP WITH THIS, FLYNN! JUST GO AWAY AND DIE, OR SOMETHING!"_

He looked at me with his sad eyes and started to walk away from me. I tried to stop him but... he slapped my cheek and I went frozen and silent. I can't believe I said those words to him. Even though I'm so stressed, I never expected that it would be so much worse. I can't lose him. It would be the death of me if that happens. I want to be with him as long as I can. I want to grow lold with him and have kids and grandkids.

 _JUST GO AWAY AND DIE, OR SOMETHING!_ The words were still ringing on my head.

 _Wait... What if he DID go away and kill...? No, Isabella. That's way too absurd._ _He won't_ _do it probably._ _But... it does makes sense. Maybe that's the reason he doesn't answer my calls. He must've hung himself_ _in a_ _..._

I hastily reached for my phone and called his number again. The voice mail picked the call again and my chest began to contract. I tried to breathe while trying and trying to call him but it was no use. I quickly got up and fixed myself.

"Oh, Phineas… please be okay…" I mumbled and locked the door to my apartment.

I rushed wearing my sandals and in panic, I mixed up my sandals and sneakers. I groaned in annoyance and went back for the other pair. My mind was racing negative thoughts but I shook them away. While walking on the way to the stairs, I didn't realize that I didn't secure my sandal's laces. My foot slipped out of my sandal and I rolled downstairs, my head hitting every staircase. The pain came in around my neck and cheek but I ignored it.

"Come on, Isabella!" I got up and went to my car. My hands started shaking crazily.

I drove to his apartment so fast, I didn't care about the stoplights, pedestrians, and traffic signs. I didn't care about the road rules. Maybe I didn't care about everything but Phineas that time. The thought of him being lifeless clouded my mind. I heard a loud honk at the left side, the train was approaching fast. I stepped on the gas pedal and I safely got to the other side. I couldn't believe I was almost caught by a train.

I didn't have the time to slow down. He might not have the time.

* * *

When I got there, I quickly knocked his door. "Phineas! Phineas, are you there?!"

I kicked the door and the pain surged in again.

 _Man, what was I thinking?_

I snatched the spare key to his apartment on my pocket and ran inside.

Suddenly, I saw Phineas in his underpants.

"WHAT THE-ISABELLA?!" He shouted.

I screamed on the top of my lungs and covered my eyes. "AHHH!"

"What are you doing here?! Turn around, turn around!"

I followed him, my eyes were still covered. "I was-I was-"

Suddenly, the room was filled with his laughter. I became a little confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Let me guess. You thought I went suicidal because of what you said last night?"

"Uh, yeah?"

He laughed again and I could feel his hands taking mine. "You can open your eyes."

I opened them and unlike earlier, he was in his bathrobe and he was smiling. "You know, this might be the most disturbing yet the funniest stunt you have ever done, Isabella."

I felt like my face became a tomato. "I was so worried about you, you dumdum!"

"And, wait-WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?!"

I touched my nostrils and yes, my nose was bleeding badly. "I, um…"

Phineas handed me a cotton ball and I stuffed it into my nostril. "Come on, sit here."

I sat down with him on his couch. He inspected every inch of my face and said, "Tell me what happened."

"Phineas, I'm okay. Don't freak out over this."

"Isabella."

"I was just in a hurry and fell down on the staircase—"

"Why were you in a such of—" He sighed and scratched his head. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

I didn't speak.

"Isabella… I'm sorry…"

"Phineas, it's not your—"

He stood up and exhaled. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I immediately stood up and kissed his temple for about ten seconds and he put his hand on my cheeks. "It's okay. I should be the one apologizing. For everything I'd said last night…"

"Isabella, you know that I love you so much not to hold any grudge to you. Besides, I slapped your face so hard—" He started poking my cheek. "—does it hurt when I touch it?"

"A little…" I admitted.

He pulled my face to his and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now?"

"So much better." I blushed a little and I held his hands. "Wait, why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Maybe I accidentally set my phone to silent phone. Eh."

I giggled and pinched his nose. He started to tickle my neck and I bit his finger in revenge. He screamed in pain and he picked his pillow and hit me with it. I tackled him, causing us to fall down to his carpet. We rolled and rolled and rolled for a minute. He snuggled me and I caught the scent of his perfume. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back.

In the back of my head, I wished this would last forever. This moment where we never have to be scared of our future. This moment where we could act like kids and play like this.

* * *

After an hour, I asked him, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me?"

"Phineas. You know what I did was wrong. I wanna do something just to…"

"You don't have to, Isabella."

"But I want to."

We stared at each other for a minute and he gave up. "Fine. Wait here."

"Take your time."

He went to his study table and walked to me.

"Okay. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything I will say?"

I gulped in nervousness. "Yes."

"Then..."

Out of the blue, he pushed me to the wall and started to move his face towards mine. My heart became a jackhammer again. His warm breath made me blush. His red lips were getting closer to mine.

 _What's he going to do? Are we going to...? Isabella, you better stop thinking about that!_ _You have to trust him._

I closed my eyes. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins.

 _If this Phineas wants me to do…_

"Isabella..." I opened my eyes and tears fell down. I stopped breathing for a while but I tried not to faint.

"Yes?" I choked.

 _But this time, the tears were full of happiness._

I saw him kneeling on one knee, holding a ring. "Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Sky Without Stars

"You seem so excited." Ferb said while he was fixing his hair.

"What? Really?" looked at him. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Very." He said while grinning. "You were smiling like a clown since we saw each other."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I admit it. I just couldn't contain it."

I haven't stopped smiling since this morning. I never felt this way for a long time.

"Don't worry. You should be, anyways.

"You're getting married, Phineas!" He smiled at me.

Yes, you heard it right. Isabella and I are getting married. We've been waiting for months, and we're just minutes away to be together for the rest of our lives.

"Yeah... I can't believe me and Isabella will get the thing we've wanted the most... Wait, what if this is a dream?" I looked at him. "Punch me, bro."

"'Kay, mate." He punched me (REALLY HARD) and I screamed in pain.

"OUCH!" I rubbed my shoulder to lessen the pain. I turned my head to him and I saw him grinning, "WHAT THE-"

"Satisfied?"

"HECK YES!"

He groaned, hearing the annoyance on his voice. "Then let me ask you one simple question.

"Are you stupid? Why would you think all of this is a dream? If I were you, I should be thankful. You're getting married to one of the sweetest persons I know."

"I know... but I thought of that because, I don't think Isabella deserves a man like me."

He raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... before we got together, I like her so much. No, scratch that-I love her, so much. What's not to love about her? She's sweet and... caring and... considerate... and, and kind... I could go on forever, Ferb. She may have many flaws but I don't care. I love all about her. And when I suddenly found out that she likes me also for a long time, I felt a weird feeling. Instead of being on the cloud nine, I felt a pinch in my chest. That pinch hurt so much than your punch earlier."

"Why did you feel that way?" He asked. "Of all things you should feel?"

"Because Ferb, I was oblivious of her feelings for crying out loud!" I half shouted. "It was so obvious, yet I ignored it. Maybe Isabella feels so much worse than me. Keeping that kind of pain all by herself-it must be hard for her.

"I wanna make it up to her somehow... I want her to forget every pain I gave to her... so I decided to propose to her. But what if, she wouldn't be satisfied of everything I do? What about after the wedding? What if she gets tired of me? What if she would regret this decision she's going to make? What if she would regret saying those two words in front of the altar...?"

I tried holding back my tears but I couldn't stand the pain in my chest.

"What if she doesn't really want to be with me all this time...?"

He punched me again, but not that hard. "Phineas, you have to stop thinking the 'what if's. We know Isabella for a very long time and we know that she would be very happy to be with you. No matter what, she will never feel sad when you're there for her, smiling and looking forward to the possibilities.

"Look. Yes, life may be unfair to all of us most of the time. The pain it gives is inevitable. I know. It was a little bit challenging for me and Vanessa. I too was afraid of what will happen in the future. But do you know what I thought that time? I just always remembered what you always say when you were little: 'The future is uncertain but, that probably what makes life so much interesting.'"

I finally smiled. "Thanks, Ferb. I wish I could do more than just saying thanks."

"Just be a good husband and stay being her best friend to Isabella. That would do."

I scratched my head. "I'll do that, but... I'm just worried."

He raised his brow at me. "About what?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest." I sighed. "But I keep getting this bad feeling."

"Phineas, don't worry. We took care of everything, right? Everything will be alright."

* * *

Out of nowhere, my phone rang. "Wait, I gotta answer this."

"Sure, go ahead." I went to the balcony and answered the phone.

"Hey, Phineas. How are you?" Isabella asked over the phone.

"I'm okay, really okay. Now that I hear your voice."

She laughed and I grinned. "Oh, you sure are good at pick-up lines."

"Believe me, I really do. Wait, why did you call anyway?"

"I just wanna let you know that I'm on my way to the church. I'm so excited for this, you know."

"You could say that again because I also can't contain myself."

"Obviously." She giggled and I sensed that her voice began to falter.

"Are you alright, Isabella?"

"Yeah, yeah..." She paused for a while before she could speak again. "...why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound like that you're anxious of something."

"Phineas, I'm not." She firmly replied. "Stop worrying on nothing."

"You know in yourself that you're a terrible liar, Isabella." I heard her heaving a sigh. "Come on, you and I have been together for a very, very long time. You know you can tell me anything."

"I just... wanna let you know..."

"Hmmm?"

"I hope after the wedding... nothing will change between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna be honest to you: I wanted to cancel the wedding at some point."

I stopped breathing for a second. "It's not that I don't love you anymore, I'm just scared..."

"Of what?"

I could hear her choking, trying to stop herself from crying. "I'm scared that after we got married, you would change, in a bad way I mean."

My chest started to crush but I tried to sound calm for her. "Isabella, don't worry about it. Nothing will change. I promise."

I said softly, "If there's anything that will change, that would be my love for you, Isabella. Because... it's going to be greater than now. Greater than ever. And I mean it."

She sniffled. "Oh I wish I could kiss you right here, right now."

"Nope, the kiss will have to wait until the priest says so." She giggled and I smiled again. "I gotta go now, sweetie."

"Okay, take good care of yourself and..." She paused. "I love you, Phineas."

My heart skipped a beat. Man, this will never get old. "I love you too, Isabella."

* * *

Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man! It's FINALLYYYYYY happening! I'm at the front of the altar, waiting for the girl I will be spending the rest of my life with.

I saw my parents at the front seat. I smiled and waved at them and they did the same. Candace was sitting with Jeremy and little Amanda. Candace gave me a warm smile from afar.

I tried hard keeping my tears from flowing out. I am so happy. My heart kept beating really hard from excitement and nervousness. Then I felt like the seconds became minutes. I breathed deeply as the entourage finally came to its end.

The door opens and...

"Phineas!" I saw Ferb at he door, catching his breath and as he walked towards me, I noticed his skin was pale.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Isabella? She should be here."

Ferb looked at me with his eyes, filled with fear and sadness.

 _Since that day, nightmare had plagued that day…_

… _and also my heart._


End file.
